Conventional amusement rides and conventional amusement attractions generally allow users/riders to personally experience a thrilling and exhilarating ride. While certain types of amusement rides are well-suited for repeated relocation and reuse (e.g., fair and carnival rides), most amusement rides that involve water systems are generally permanently installed at a certain location. Most of the time it would be impractical, if not impossible, to repeatedly relocate, re-assemble, and reuse these conventional water ride systems.
Additionally, most conventional water amusement systems, such as water slides, often require large volumes of water, further increasing the difficulty of making such systems portable/modular. For example, many water slide systems require large amounts of water to push riders along the ride or at least require large amounts of water to adequately wet a surface of the slide.
Further, most conventional water slide systems are not easily scalable to be employed as large-scale amusement attractions. For example, many conventional water slide systems are configured to be specifically employed under strict operating parameters, such as strict slope grades, etc. Accordingly, it would be difficult, if not impossible, to expand the scale of such systems and to implement such expanded-scale systems at a variety of different locations with a variety of different environmental constraints.
Still further, most conventional water slide systems are not configured for large numbers of people. In other words, many conventional water slide systems, in addition to the above mentioned shortcomings, are only experienced by a single user at a time, and the experience generally only lasts for a few seconds. For example, conventional water slide systems involve a single person sliding down a single lane/chute before another user can experience the ride. Additionally, the ride down the slide only lasts for a couple of seconds.